It is known to drop incendiaries from aircraft such as helicopters and light fixed wing aircraft for the purposes of forestry management. One known incendiary is in the form of a small sphere having a diameter of approximately 32 mm made from plastics material filled with a quantity of potassium permanganate. The sphere is injection moulded from extruded plastic. The sphere is made initially as two hemispheres one of each is filled with the potassium permanganate. The other half of the sphere is subsequently attached to the first hemisphere. The spheres are subsequently placed in a hopper which feeds them sequentially to a chute where they are injected with a small volume of glycol. This initiates as exothermic reaction generating a flame.
The present inventor developed an alternate form of incendiary described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,433 in which the incendiary comprises a plurality of containers coupled together to form a belt which is fed through a dispensing machine. The present invention was motivated by a desire to provide an alternate method of manufacturing the incendiary capsules. However during the course of developing the alternate method it became apparent that the method is generic to the extent that it can be applied to the manufacture of capsule belts per se irrespective of the contents of the capsules which can be varied for the application at hand.